


Для этого еще слишком рано

by JakeJensen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Basketball Player Derek, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakeJensen/pseuds/JakeJensen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек любил свою работу в кофейне, особенно потому что Стайлз приходил к нему за кофе перед своими утренними тренировками по лакроссу. Проблема состояла в том, что Дерек был слишком стеснительным, чтобы как-то справиться со своей влюбленностью, а соперничество между командами по лакроссу и баскетболу ни разу не помогало ее решить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Для этого еще слишком рано

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's Too Early For This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739187) by [thepsychicclam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepsychicclam/pseuds/thepsychicclam). 



> запрос на перевод отправлен

Дерек любил свою работу. Ему нравилось просыпаться рано утром до восхода солнца и идти по морозу к машине, ступая ботинками по хрустящему снегу. Он любил открывать кофейню и то, как тихо там было, когда еще не приходили посетители. Он любил запах свежесваренного кофе и аромат выпечки, доносящийся из духовки. Дерек особенно любил субботние утра, потому что никто не приходил раньше девяти, как раз когда заканчивалась его смена. 

Дерек расставлял на витрине пакеты с кофе и чашки, когда входная дверь открылась. Он поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть, кто пришел, и почувствовал, как краснеет.

Это был Стайлз Стилински. Он выглядел сонным, его волосы были растрепаны, а глаза едва открылись. Увидев Дерека, Стайлз сонно ему улыбнулся. Тогда Дерек поспешил к прилавку, поправляя пальцем очки на переносице. 

– Хей, – Стайлз поприветствовал его зевком и стал тереть глаза. На нем были надеты бордовые спортивные штаны с символикой команды и серая футболка с бордовой надписью. – Дай мне что-нибудь с высоким содержанием кофеина. Неважно что. Потому что, ты только представь себе, Финсток захотел, чтобы мы начали тренироваться каждую субботу в адскую рань. И я даже не представляю, как можно выживать в субботу в пять тридцать утра. 

Дерек просто молча смотрел на него.

– Какой кофе ты бы хотел?

Стайлз перестал размахивать руками и замолчал, чтобы посмотреть на него в ответ.

– Что? Чувак, сейчас слишком рано для таких сложных вопросов. 

– Разве это сложный вопрос? – спросил Дерек. – Это ведь кофейня. И я спросил, какой кофе ты бы хотел.

Стайлз взвыл и почти уронил голову на прилавок.

– Кофе, кофеин, пища. Пожалуйста, Дерек.

– Ты… Ты знаешь мое имя? – пробормотал Дерек.

Стайлз поднял голову и недоверчиво посмотрел на него.

– Ну… Да. Ты Дерек Хейл, капитан баскетбольной команды. 

– А, – Дерек отвел глаза и схватился за чашку с прилавка, чтобы чем-то занять руки.

– И, чувак, еще у нас общий факультатив по европейской истории, – Стайлз смотрел на него как на сумасшедшего, но Дерек смущенно взглянул поверх очков. – Прикольно будет, если ты тоже будешь знать мое имя, потому что, будем честны, я не… 

– Стайлз, – быстро ответил Дерек. 

– Так значит, ты знаешь мое имя. Ладно, – Стайлз снова опустил голову на прилавок. – Самый крепкий кофе, который у вас есть, с большим количеством сахара, сливок и карамельным сиропом.

– Вряд ли это подойдет тебе перед тренировкой, – заметил Дерек.

– Спасибо, пап. 

Нахмурившись, Дерек все-таки приготовил кофе по его просьбе. Когда несколько минут спустя он протянул Стайлзу стакан, тот сделал глоток и тут же заорал:

– Черт! Горячо!

Дерек усмехнулся, и Стайлз мрачно на него посмотрел. А затем снял крышку, подул и сделал еще один глоток.

– Ах, это нектар богов. Спасибо, Дерек.

Бросив доллар в банку для чаевых, Стайлз ушел. 

После этого Дерек простоял почти с полчаса, все еще чувствуя себя идиотом. 

*

Игроки из команд по лакроссу и баскетболу в школе особо не общались. Между некоторым игроками из обеих команд было что-то вроде соперничества, и причиной этого, конечно же, была девушка. 

В частности, Лидия Мартин. 

Дерек пытался держаться в стороне от всей этой драмы, но это довольно сложно, ведь один из его лучших друзей и сестра были участниками этого хаоса. Раньше Лидия встречалась с Джексоном из команды по лакроссу. Они были типичной школьной парочкой – самый популярный парень и самая популярная девушка, которые были богаты, привлекательны и привилегированны. В последнем классе средней школы Лидия рассталась с Джексоном и стала встречаться с Эйденом из баскетбольной команды. Дерек не был уверен точно, но подозревал, что всему виной был выброс гормонов и желание позлить Джексона. 

К концу лета Лидия с Эйденом разошлись, и с тех пор, как Лидия с Лорой стали лучшими подругами, та стала много времени проводить в доме Хейлов. Дереку приходилось выслушивать про оба расставания, плюсы и минусы каждого парня, и не то чтобы он был этому рад. Дерека вовлекали в разговор против его же воли больше раз, чем он успевал осознавать. Но все его ответы были одинаковы.

– Пэрриш.

Лидия всегда хмурилась, в то время как Лора оценивающе на того смотрела.

– Ты не можешь всегда голосовать за своего лучшего друга, Дерек. 

– Ну я вроде как думаю, что лучшие друзья для этого и нужны. 

С тех пор, как Пэрриш стал одним из лучших друзей Дерека, он тоже проводил много времени в доме у Хейлов. К концу лета Лидия и Пэрриш стали встречаться и были счастливы. Но это еще больше разозлило не только Джексона, но и Эйдена, однако Лидия все равно дефилировала по школе так, словно была ее владелицей. Потому что, в общем-то, так и было на самом деле. Никто не решался тягаться с Лидией Мартин и Лорой Хейл. 

Дереку не нравились девушки, а даже если бы это и было так, он все равно не понял бы этого ажиотажа вокруг Лидии. Конечно, она была достаточно симпатичной и с красивой грудью, да и все рыженькие были клевыми, но в школе было полно других красивых девушек. Например, таких как Эллисон Арджент, Эрика Рейес, Кира Юкимура, Малия Тейт, Хизер Джонсон и остальных. 

Дерек как мог сторонился всей этой драмы, но она все равно занимала большую часть его жизни. Именно поэтому на ланче он сидел за столом с баскетбольной командой, тайком поглядывая Стайлза, который сидел от него через несколько рядов с командой по лакроссу. 

– Пойди и поговори с ним, – тихо сказал Бойд, а Дерек неловко открыл пакет с чипсами.

– Не понимаю, о чем ты. 

– Как долго ты собираешься пялиться на Стилински вместо того, чтобы заговорить с ним? – вздохнул Бойд.

Дерек посмотрел, как Стайлз, размахивая руками, рассказывал что-то Скотту и Айзеку, едва не сбив при этом со стола пакет с шоколадным молоком.

– Мне он не нравится.

– Конечно, не нравится, – сказала Эрика, выглянув из-за Бойда. – Твое полное отсутствие интереса – причина, по которой я знаю о Стайлзе Стилински больше, чем хотела бы.

– Тихо! – прикрикнул на нее Дерек, оглянувшись на соседний стол.

– Видишь? – Эрика улыбнулась. – Попался.

– А ты разве забыла, как мы ходили на матч по лакроссу? – заметил Бойд.

– Не забыла.

– Серьезно? – Дерек мрачно посмотрел на них обоих.

– Вы двое снова мучаете Дерека? – с улыбкой спросил Пэрриш, падая на скамейку рядом с ним.

– Мы? – Эрика невинно поморгала. – Да мы бы никогда. 

Пэрриш фыркнул и открыл банку с «Маунтин Дью».

– Ты даже хуже Бойда. Мне кажется, твоя миссия состоит в том, чтобы превращать жизнь Дерека в ад. Твоя и Лоры. 

– Привет, придурки, – Кора поставила свой поднос на стол напротив Дерека. – Дерек, еще слишком рано, чтобы хмуриться с такой силой. 

– И я о том же подумал, – сказал Пэрриш. – Это все из-за Эрики. 

– Все всегда винят Эрику, – ответила Кора, закатив глаза. – Но ты забываешь, что это естественное лицо Дерека. Он выбрал взгляд серийного убийцы еще когда был в утробе. 

– Ненавижу каждого из вас, – сказал Дерек, вставая из-за стола и забирая свою еду. 

– Дерек, подожди, вернись! – позвали Эрика с Корой. Но Дерек не должен был сидеть там и выслушивать подобное от своих друзей. Его друзья были отстойными придурками. И, вдобавок ко всему, Дерек никогда бы не смог понять, зачем судьба наградила его сестрой-близнецом и сестрой, которая была младше всего на год, чьими жизненными целями были только постоянные издевательства. Просто какой-то ходячий кошмар. 

Дерек пошел с подносом на веранду, несмотря на мороз. На земле даже лежал снег, так что Дерек пнул его, направляясь к столу.

– Тут немного прохладно, не так ли? – услышал он спустя пару минут. Дерек поднял голову и не сразу понял, что происходит, потому что рядом с его столом стоял Стайлз. Он поправил лямку рюкзака на плече, к которому была прикреплена клюшка. Стайлз был одет в футболку, клетчатую рубашку и толстовку. На нем не было куртки, зато на голове была надета красная вязаная шапочка.

– Ты не надел куртку, – ответил Дерек.

Стайлз закатил глаза.

– Спасибо, капитан Очевидность, – он перешагнул на месте, видимо, замерзая. – Почему ты ешь здесь? 

– Мои друзья – говнюки, – Дерек покосился на дверь кафетерия.

Стайлз рассмеялся, и Дерек тоже улыбнулся – он заставил Стайлза смеяться. Он не был уверен, как именно, но у него все же это получилось.

– Не отморозь себе ничего, – сказал Стайлз, направляясь к двери.

Дерек улыбнулся, откусывая кусок от своего сэндвича. 

*

Дерек работал в кофейне по утрам в субботу и четверг, а так же ночью во вторник. Он был на работе во вторник, когда в кофейню зашел Стайлз и еще половина команды по лакроссу. Дерек спросил у Стайлза, Айзека и Скотта, что они будут заказывать, но когда Джексон подошел к прилавку, то просто стал насмехаться над Дереком в открытую.

– Почему вы затащили меня в это убогое место? Они что, позволяют здесь работать любым отбросам? – сказал Джексон. – Знаешь, я все же не хочу кофе от баскетбольного ублюдка, – когда Дерек зло посмотрел на него, Джексон подмигнул. – Похоже, я задел за живое? Ну так что, Хейл? Правда же, я задел за живое? – Джексон подался вперед и понизил голос. – Это потому что ты знаешь, что ты отброс. 

Дерек выбежал из-за прилавка и вплотную приблизился к Джексону. Парни вокруг стали кричать, но он не слышал ничего, кроме свиста. У Дерека внутри все кипело, а Джексон внаглую потешался над ним.

– Да пошел ты, Джексон, – выплюнул Дерек. Он подошел ближе, и лицо Джексона исказилось от ярости: он ощетинился, показав зубы. Кто-то сзади перехватил его за руки, но Дерек успел заметить, как Дэнни удержал Джексона.

– Он этого не стоит, – шепнул ему в ухо Айзек. 

– Джексон, прекрати, – попросил Дэнни.

– Отвалите от меня! – заорал Джексон, выдираясь из рук Дэнни. Он рванулся в сторону Дерека, а Дерек дернулся в стальном захвате Айзека. Тогда Джексон указал на него пальцем:

– Тебе лучше следить за словами, Хейл. Я тебя прикончу.

Затем Джексон выбежал из кофейни. 

Дэнни отправил ему извиняющуюся улыбку, а Айзек разжал хватку.

– Прости за это, – сказал Скотт. Он выглядел искренне расстроенным. – Джексон такой придурок.

– Это еще мягко сказано, – добавил Стайлз. Дерек обернулся на него и почувствовал прилив нежности. От того факта, что Стайлзу тоже не нравился Джексон, Дереку Стайлз стал нравиться еще больше. 

– Я знал, что не нужно было сюда приходить, – сказал Айзек, встряхнув головой. – Он же ненавидит всех в баскетбольной команде, и особенно тех, кто напрямую связан с Лидией.

– У меня с Лидией нет ничего общего, – буркнул Дерек, складывая руки на груди. 

– Ты прикалываешься? – Стайлз театрально закатил глаза. – Конечно же, ты с ней никак не связан, кроме того, что твоя сестра-близнец ее лучшая подруга, а твой лучший друг с ней встречается. А так да, конечно, больше ничего общего.

Дерек мрачно посмотрел в его сторону, и тогда Стайлз выставил ладони перед собой:

– Слушай, мне плевать. Я всего лишь указываю на очевидное. Это то, что видит Джексон, когда смотрит на тебя.

Дерек ушел обратно за прилавок и свирепо осмотрел остальных игроков из команды по лакроссу.

– Ладно. Почему вы все еще здесь? 

– Эм, – Скотт замялся, оглянувшись на двери.

– Ну, – сказал Стайлз. – Мы вроде как заказали кофе и заплатили за него?

Фыркнув, Дерек принялся делать им кофе, все еще неодобрительно поглядывая в их сторону, пока все наконец не убрались из кофейни. 

*

В четверг утром Дерек с коллегой отчаянно пытались обслужить утренний поток людей. Дереку уже скоро нужно было уходить на учебу, но он не был уверен, что к приходу его сменщика очередь закончится.

– Чувак, – сказал Стайлз, когда наконец-то подошел к прилавку, – что сегодня с этой очередью?

Дерек вздохнул. Он был слишком занят, чтобы отвлекаться на Стайлза.

– Что я могу тебе приготовить?

– Окей, ты не можешь разговаривать. Понял, – Стайлз прихватил зубами нижнюю губу, и Дереку вдруг захотелось умереть. Такое незначительное действие не могло быть настолько сексуальным, но Дереку хотелось завалить Стайлза на прилавок и зацеловать до смерти. – Ореховый латте. 

Дерек кивнул и набрал заказ. Когда очередь все же закончилась, Стайлз все еще ждал свой кофе. Он обернулся на Дерека и спросил:

– Ты приехал сюда на машине?

– Неа, меня подбросил отец. Лора должна забрать меня и отвезти в школу.

– Хочешь, подвезу? – спросил Стайлз.

– Ты?

Стайлз посмотрел на него как на идиота.

– Нет, чувак, который ждет свой эспрессо. Ну да, я!

– Эм, – Дерек покосился на часы. Если он напишет Лоре сообщение, то успеет прежде, чем она сюда доберется. Стайлз выжидающе на него посмотрел, и тогда Дерек решил согласиться. Это ведь всего лишь совместная поездка, так? – Да, окей.

Стайлз улыбнулся, и Дерек ощутил, как подскочил его пульс.

– Клево. Тогда я посижу здесь. 

– Я закончу смену через десять минут.

– Хорошо, – Дерек вытащил телефон, когда Стайлз отошел, но затем он обернулся и спросил:

– Может, ты сумеешь достать для меня бесплатный кофе?

Дерек пристально посмотрел на него, и тогда Стайлз передернул плечами.

– Ну, попытаться все же стоило.

Дерек: Не приезжай в кофейню. Меня подвезут.  
Лора: Кто?  
Дерек: Кое-кто  
Лора: Я узнаю. Ты ведь, знаешь, что я узнаю  
Дерек: Стайлз  
Лора:!!!!!!!!!!!!!!МНЕ НУЖНЫ ПОДРОБНОСТИ  
Дерек: Это просто поездка  
Лора: Поездка ЛЮБВИ  
Лора: Лидия говорит, чтобы ты ничего не залажал  
Дерек: Передай Лидии, чтобы она молчала. Это уже достаточно неловко  
Лора: Лидию обижает то, что ты думаешь, что достоин сплетен 

Когда новый бариста заступил на смену, Дерек тут же ушел. Он взял карамельный латте, который сделал несколько минут назад, забрал с пола свой рюкзак и увидел Стайлза, сидящего за столиком у двери.

Стайлз копался в телефоне и не заметил, когда Дерек подошел. 

– Я закончил, – сказал Дерек.

– Ох, – проговорил Стайлз, поднимая на него взгляд. – Круто.

Когда Стайлз встал, Дерек протянул ему стакан.

– Держи. 

Стайлз смущенно посмотрел на него, а затем широко улыбнулся.

– Это бесплатный кофе?

Дерек заозирался вокруг.

– Тихо. Не так громко. 

– Ты принес мне контрабандный кофе? – хихикнул Стайлз, а затем сделал глоток. – И карамель? О мой бог, я каждый день буду отвозить тебя в школу.

Ощутив, как покраснели его щеки, Дерек толкнул дверь и направился к джипу Стайлза.

Дерек никогда не был внутри джипа, так что ему пришлось рассматривать все исподтишка. Там валялись пустые банки из-под содовой, конфетные обертки вместе со снаряжением для лакросса и школьными учебниками. Стайлз начал возиться с кнопками подогрева, когда уселся на место.

– Извини, обогрев не работает, – извиняющимся тоном сказал он. – Как и радио. У меня есть только одна станция, на которой играет современная взрослая чушь. Но это лучше, чем ничего.

Дерек поморщился от звуков радио.

– Селин Дион лучше тишины?

– Чувак, не стоит ненавидеть Селин Дион. У этой женщины есть хоть какой-то голос. «Сила любви» – вот моя музыка. И та песня из «Титаника».

– Ты это серьезно? – спросил Дерек.

– Отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер, Дерек.

Дерек закатил глаза, но все равно улыбнулся. Он был рад, что надел сегодня теплое пальто, потому что иначе бы замерз в этом джипе. Он сунул ладони между колен, чтобы хоть немного согреться.

– Ну так, – неловко начал Стайлз. – Я думаю, ты мой новый супергерой, выступающий против Джексона. Это было эпично.

– Что? – удивленно переспросил Дерек. 

– Джексон просто какой-то кошмар. Он делает наши со Скоттом жизни невыносимыми с самого первого класса.

– А я думал, вы с ним дружите.

– Ты слепой или глупый? – отрезал Стайлз. – Он же зовет меня левым яичком, если я стою справа от Скотта, и правым, если наоборот. Запомни, я ненавижу этого парня.

– Да вся ситуация глупая, – сказал Дерек. – Мне не нужно было выходить из себя. Мои родители бы убили меня, если бы я влез в драку. И я мог потерять работу, – Дерек провел ладонью по волосам и поправил очки. – Понятия не имею, о чем я тогда думал.

– О том, что Джексон – придурок, который напрашивается на то, чтобы ему один или два раза заехали по морде? – предположил Стайлз. – Думаю, одного удара хватит, чтобы сотворить с ним чудо. 

– Я не хочу с ним драться.

– Я знаю, – ответил Стайлз. – Потому что ты хороший парень.

Дерек не отозвался, но ощутил, как внутри него стало еще теплее.

– Просто для информации, – сказал Стайлз. – Если бы ты и Джексон все же подрались, я бы поставил на тебя. 

*

Дерек делал заметки на европейской истории, когда уловил, как что-то легко ударилось о его затылок и отскочило. Он обернулся и увидел выжидающе смотрящего на него Стайлза. Тот указал вниз, и Дерек заметил скомканный листок бумаги, лежащий на полу. Подняв его, Дерек покосился на преподавательницу, которая рассказала про войну Алой и Белой розы, и развернул.

Там была картинка со Стайлзом, держащим клюшку, и Дереком с баскетбольным мячом – Дерек опознал их обоих только по номерам на спортивных футболках, нарисованных на фигурках. Плюс ко всему Стайлз пририсовал Дереку очки и злобные брови. Они оба бежали к Джексону, привязанному к воротам с баскетбольным кольцом. Дерек издал хриплый смешок, от чего учитель и несколько человек из класса обернулись на него.

Учительница задала Дереку вопрос по тому, что только что рассказывала, и Дерек напрягся, чтобы ответить правильно. Тогда она разочарованно посмотрела на него, и снова вернулась к своей лекции. Дерек же обернулся на Стайлза, который просто посмеялся над ним.

Смерив его мрачным взглядом, Дерек повернулся обратно и улыбнулся. А затем засунул рисунок в свою тетрадь. 

*

Субботним утром в пять тридцать утра Стайлз пришел в кофейню таким же заспанным, как и в прошлые выходные. Он выглядел таким же милым, как раньше – со всеми этими взлохмаченными после сна волосами и мягкими штанами. Дереку хотелось улечься рядом со Стайлзом и обниматься

И эта мысль неимоверно его беспокоила.

– Финсток – зло, – простонал Стайлз, оперевшись локтями на прилавок и подпирая подбородок ладонями. – Самое злобное зло. Я даже не понимаю, зачем нам нужно тренироваться в такую рань. Это что-то вроде повышения нашей устойчивости и преданности, или как там было в фильмах про Сталлоне, я точно не помню. Но думаю, я заснул на плече у Скотта и пустил слюни, а Айзек сфоткал это и запостил в Инстаграм, потому что он тоже злобный. 

Дерек просто уставился на Стайлза. А все почему? Потому что для его полусонного состояния Стайлз произнес слишком много информации.

– Эм, так какой кофе ты хочешь?

Стайлз распахнул глаза, но Дерек все еще не был уверен, что тот не спит.

– А? А, кофе. Крепкий кофе. С кучей сахара и сливок. Как ты еще этого до сих пор не понял? 

Пока Дерек готовил кофе, Стайлз бормотал что-то про то, как сильно ненавидит лакросс, Финстока и окружающий мир. Когда Дерек протянул ему стакан, Стайлз вдохнул аромат.

– Миндаль. Как ты узнал, что я его обожаю?

– Я не знал.

Стайлз снова раскрыл глаза и посмотрел на Дерека.

– Ты странный. 

– Прости? – Дерек напрягся всем телом, ощущая болезненный укол, словно ему только что отказали.

Стайлз потянулся рукой через прилавок и потыкал пальцем лицо Дерека.

– Нет. Ничего подобного. Я не имел в виду ничего такого, просто… – Стайлз встряхнул головой. – Забей. Я все еще наполовину сплю.

Когда Стайлз отпил немного кофе, Дерек нахмурился. Стайлз пристально его рассматривал, и Дерек понятия не имел, что ему теперь делать. Он был смущен и хотел уйти обратно в свою уютную кофейню с успокаивающей музыкой, доносящейся из динамиков.

– У тебя красивые глаза, – выпалил Стайлз. – Их сложно рассмотреть за очками, но глаза красивые, да.

– Эм, – Дерек ощутил, как краснеет. – Спасибо?

Стайлз помотал головой и несколько раз подпрыгнул на месте.

– Черт подери, мне нужно проснуться. Иначе мне надерут задницу, – он сделал большой глоток и направился к дверям. – Увидимся позже, Дерек.

Дерек смотрел ему вслед, думая, что это скорее Стайлз странный, а не он. 

*

Следующим субботним вечером Пэрриш устраивал вечеринку. Он пригласил баскетбольную команду, множество друзей Лидии и нескольких друзей игроков из команды: Дэнни из команды по лакроссу, потому что он встречался с Итаном из баскетбольной команды, и Айзека, потому что тот дружил с Бойдом и Эрикой. Больше никого из команды по лакроссу не было, так что Дерек надеялся, что это будет вечеринка без очередной драмы и противостояния.

Он стоял на заднем дворе доме, разговаривая с несколькими людьми, когда услышал негромкое «Псст!».

Обернувшись, Дерек никого не увидел и вернулся к разговору.

– Псст! Возле цветка.

Дерек развернулся и подошел к цветку, возле которого сидели на корточках Стайлз и Скотт.

– Какого черта вы тут делаете? – громким шепотом спросил Дерек.

– Мы пришли предупредить тебя, – сказал Стайлз.

– Да, чувак. Джексон что-то задумал, – продолжил Скотт. – Мы не знаем, что именно. Мы подслушали, как он обсуждал что-то с Гринбергом и Дэлером. Лиам сказал, что Джексон пытался втянуть и его, но он остался под домашним арестом на эти выходные и не смог.

– Почему бы Джексон хотел испортить вечеринку? – спросил Дерек. 

– Потому что Джексон придурок, – ответил Стайлз, раздраженно фыркнув. – Я думал, мы это уже выяснили.

– Мне нужно рассказать Пэрришу, – вздохнув, сказал Дерек. – И, ради бога, выбирайтесь из-за этого горшка. Вы выглядите как идиоты. 

– Ну а ты попробуй пробраться на вечеринку в команду соперников, – отозвался Стайлз, выглядывая из-за горшка. – Это же не так просто.

Дерек закатил глаза и пошел к крыльцу. Он нашел Пэрриша, обнимающим Лидию и разговаривающим с Лорой и ее бойфрендом. 

– Пэрриш, – прервал его Дерек. – Джексон вроде как хочет испортить вечеринку или сделать что-то подобное.

– Что? – спросил Пэрриш.

– Ты это серьезно? – сердито проговорила Лидия, вытаскивая телефон. – Это уже выходит из-под контроля! Я не какой-нибудь там приз, за который нужно драться и побеждать! Клянусь, я покончу с этим... 

– Ну, ты можешь подождать, пока Джексон придет сюда, – предположила Лора. – Там и поругаешься с ним.

Лидия благоразумно спрятала телефон в карман.

– Ладно. Я отошью всех парней из старшей школы и останусь одна до конца года, а затем начну встречаться с парнями из колледжа.

– Эй! – воскликнул Пэрриш. – Что я такого сделал?

Лидия мрачно на него посмотрела.

– Просто не связывайся с Джексоном. Это все зашло слишком далеко.

– Тогда что мне нужно делать?

– Отправь за ним Итана, Дэнни и Тео, – сказала Лора. – Пусть они встретят его, когда он попытался все испортить. Может, Дэнни удастся достучаться до него. А если нет, то пусть Тео и Итан надерут ему задницу. 

– Подожди, – запротестовал Пэрриш. – Я не хочу, чтобы на мою вечеринку вызывали копов.

– Тео и Итан позаботятся и об этом, – улыбнулась Лора. 

Встряхнув головой, Дерек нашел Бойда и рассказал ему о том, что происходит. Затем он нашел Стайлза и Скотта у бочонка с пивом. Дерек подошел к Стайлзу с неожиданным приливом смелости:

– Эй, – сказал он. – Хочешь убраться отсюда, пока не началась заварушка?

Стайлз удивленно огляделся.

– Ты со мной разговариваешь?

Дерек тяжело вздохнул и раздраженно посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. Тогда Стайлз переглянулся со Скоттом.

– Не возражаешь, если я сольюсь?

Скотт недоверчиво покосился на Дерека, но в итоге сказал:

– Ага, конечно. Эллисон все равно хотела, чтобы я зашел. Позвоню ей, чтобы она меня забрала.

– Ага, клево. 

Скотт снова посмотрел на Дерека и сказал:

– Позвони мне, если что-нибудь понадобится.

– Конечно, приятель, – Стайлз похлопал Скотта по плечу и сжал его, а затем последовал за Дереком через весь дом. – Так ты хочешь свалить, когда твой лучший друг будет атакован врагами?

– Вся эта вражда глупая, – ответил Дерек, выходя на улицу. – Лидия – всего лишь девчонка. Мне она нравится, но не пойми меня неправильно, она всего этого не стоит. 

– Чувак, не говори так про Лидию, – ответил Стайлз. – Я прекрасно понимаю, откуда все началось.

– О нет, только не ты, – застонал Дерек.

– Я? – воскликнул Стайлз. – А, нет. Я был влюблен в Лидию с третьего класса. А потом понял, что она никогда не посмотрит на меня иначе, чем на пыль под каблуками ее туфель от Прада. Так что я пережил это. Плюс, – Стайлз пожал плечами и сунул руки в карманы штанов, – я вроде как понял, что парни мне нравятся больше, чем девчонки.

– Тебе нравятся парни? – удивленно переспросил Дерек.

– Пожалуйста, только не говори, что находишь это стремным и будешь просить меня не делать ничего гейского.

Дерек остановился так резко, что Стайлз врезался в него. Он повернулся к Стайлзу и сказал:

– Я гей. Думал, ты знаешь.

– Подожди, что? Как я мог этого не знать? Ты уверен? – заговорил Стайлз, размахивая руками.

Дерек свел брови и посмотрел на Стайлза так, словно тот был идиотом.

– Ну, да, полностью уверен. Это началось еще в средней школе, когда меня стали преследовать неловкие стояки в школьной раздевалке, и я не понимал причины, почему так происходит. Наверное, поэтому все закончилось тем, что я рассматривал картинки с голыми парнями в интернете и ловил еще более странные стояки. После этого я окончательно во всем разобрался.

Стайлз раскрыл рот. Он несколько раз попытался что-то произнести, но прерывался. Дерек снова закатил глаза и продолжил идти к джипу.

– Ты должен быть за рулем. Я приехал сюда с Лорой, так что ключи от машины остались у нее. Ты ведь не пил пиво, так?

– Неа, Скотт не разобрался, как работает канистра.

Когда они забрались в джип, Стайлз повернулся Дереку.

– Как я мог этого о тебе не знать?

Дерек пожал плечами.

– Я не скрывал это, но и не ходил вокруг с плакатом «Я ГЕЙ». Полагаю, никому до этого не было дела.

– Но в школе у тебя не было бойфрендов, – сказал Стайлз. – Я бы услышал об этом.

– Неа, – Дерек покачал головой. – Я встречался с парнем по имени Бретт. Он был из другой школы. И с парнем, которого звали Мейсон. Он был в баскетбольном лагере. Вот так.

– Ох, – Стайлз стал возиться с ключами, и тогда Дерек решил воспользоваться своим шансом. Он положил ладонь на руку Стайлза, и, когда тот повернулся к нему, склонился и поцеловал. Поцелуй был коротким и неловким, так что когда Дерек отстранился, то почувствовал себя идиотом.

– Прости, – сказал Дерек. – Я не должен был этого делать, но ты сказал, что тебе нравятся мои глаза, ты подвез меня до школы, проник на вечеринку и сказал, что тебе нравятся парни. Прости.

Стайлз встряхнул головой.

– Неа, никаких извинений, – ответил он. – Никогда не извиняйся за то, что поцелуешь меня, потому что ты сделаешь это еще тысячу раз. 

– Так ты не возражаешь?

Стайлз уронил голову на руль.

– Я все же начинаю думать, что ты слепой и тупой, – сказал он, повернувшись к Дереку. – Я запал на тебя сильнее, чем на кого-либо.

Дерек смущенно уставился на него.

– Этого не может быть. Потому что я запал на тебя вот уже почти как два года назад.

– Два года? – вскрикнул Стайлз. – Ты хочешь сказать, что мы могли бы встречаться, целоваться и трогать друг друга за бубенчики уже целых два года? – он застонал и рассмеялся. – Моя жизнь ужасна.

– Ну, мы можем начать сейчас, – ответил Дерек. – Встречаться и целоваться. Я бы хотел немного повременить с троганьем бубенчиков, если ты не возражаешь. Потому что не хочу, чтобы мой первый раз случился на заднем сиденье джипа на вечеринке.

– Я не могу гарантировать, что наш первый раз не случится на заднем сиденье джипа, – ответил Стайлз. – Но мой отец много работает, так что мы бы могли подобрать время, чтобы его не было, когда мы будем голые, и потрогать бубенчики друг друга.

– Ты можешь прекратить так это называть? – попросил Дерек. – Иначе я передумаю насчет всего этого.

– Есть, капитан, – Стайлз шутливо отсалютовал ему. А затем прикусил губу так, что Дереку захотелось поцеловать его, потому что теперь он понял, что уже может это сделать. Он может целовать Стайлза столько, сколько захочет, потому что Стайлз тоже хочет, чтобы его поцеловали. – Так мы можем, я не знаю, просто устроиться на задних сиденьях и пообниматься?

– А у тебя есть одеяло? – спросил Дерек. – Тут вообще-то прохладно. 

– Уверен, где-то там точно было одеяло, – Стайлз улыбнулся, и Дерек улыбнулся ему в ответ. Стайлз полез назад и застрял между сиденьями, и Дерек рассмеялся от того, как нелепо прозвучали ругательства от Стайлза. Наконец-то тот перелез на задние сиденья, и Дерек осторожно последовал за ним. – Ага! Так и знал, что оно здесь будет, – Стайлз вытащил большое одеяло и расправил его на полу. – Мы можем сделать кокон любви. 

Дерек закатил глаза.

– И почему ты мне нравишься?

Стайлз пожал плечами.

– У тебя есть я. И я просто от этого счастлив, – сказал он, смущенно улыбнувшись. – И я бы хотел получше тебя узнать, Дерек. Как бы глупо это ни звучало. 

Дерек обхватил ладонью щеку Стайлза и провел подушечкой большого пальца по его веку.

– Ничего не глупо это звучит. Мне бы хотелось того же.

Стайлз облегченно выдохнул.

– Круто. Ну а сейчас мы можем целоваться всю ночь напролет? В процессе мы можем рассказывать про свои любимые фильмы и хобби, если захотим.

Дерек рассмеялся, когда Стайлз перетянул его на себя и уложил сверху.

– Ты смешной.

– Ага, – сказал Стайлз, но глаза его ярко блестели, когда он смотрел на Дерека. – Но я тебе нравлюсь. 

– Ты мне нравишься, – согласился Дерек, склоняясь и целуя Стайлза. Ему уже было плевать, что случится на вечеринке с враждующими командами. Они могли хоть поубивать друг друга – Дереку уже было все равно. Он просто собирался обниматься со своим игроком из команды по лакроссу всю ночь напролет.


End file.
